headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1)
"Halloween (Part 1)" is the fourth episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by David Semel and written by James Wong. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, October 26th, 2011. Appearances * Ben Harmon * Constance Langdon * Larry Harvey * Tate Langdon * Violet Harmon * Vivien Harmon * Adelaide Langdon * Chad Warwick * Hayden McClaine * Marcy * Moira O'Hara * Patrick * Travis Wanderly * Angela * Bryan * Charles Montgomery * Luke * Molly * Nora Montgomery * Rubber Man * Troy * Harmon family * Langdon family * Montgomery family * Humans * Ghosts * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* 1119 Westchester Place * Knife * Ouija board * Pumpkin * None * 2010s * 2010 * Drowning * Halloween * Paramedic * Psychiatrist * Realtor * Seance * Smoking * Zombie Notes * This episode is available on disc one of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is production code number: 1ATS03. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by David Semel. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by James Wong. * Actor Riley Schmidt is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * First appearance of Zachary Quinto as Chad Warwick. * Travis Wanderley appeared last in "Home Invasion". * This is the third appearance of Hayden McClaine. It is her first appearance as a ghost. * The flashback scenes involving Chad and Patrick take place in 2010. * This is the first professional acting work for Kaylee Bryant who plays a zombie dressed up for Halloween. * This is the first professional acting work for Shauna Case who plays a pirate dressed up for Halloween. Quotes * Chad Warwick: I am trying here! I am trying to make this place warm and inviting and spectacular and have this Halloween party shot by Elle friggin' Decor so someone will see it and sweep in and take this place off our hands, and then I can feel free to fall in love with a 25-year-old who has great biceps. So get off my back, carve a goddamn pumpkin, go get a goddamn costume, and man up. .... * Chad Warwick: And pick me up some Gala apples. I thought these Golden Delicious would look dramatic in the bobbing bucket. They just look dull and depressing. There's no contrast. .... * Vivien Harmon: We have style. * Marcy: Everybody thinks they have style, and everybody thinks they're funny. Most people aren't. .... * Chad Warwick: I think you should just leave. * Vivien Harmon: You think we should just leave our house? * Chad Warwick: It's not your house. We know it, you know it, and the house knows it. Frankly, you don't deserve it. See also External Links * * * * * * "Halloween (Part 1)" at the AHS Wiki